Dangerous Play
by Kiori Ameritsu
Summary: This is a good fanfic. My best friend wrote about it so please R&R!


~*~Dangerous Play~*~ a Yu-Yu Hakusho Fanfic  
  
Radio: "This just in.31 children disappeared this week while they were at the playground.More at 11." Kurama was lying on his bed as he heard the news. Kurama thought, "I wonder if it has anything to with the spirit world." A mysterious girl walked down the street. Her eyes full of sadness as she searched for something she never knew in the first place. Yusuke, after beating up six random teenagers, headed for his house. He walked in his house and guess who was sitting on the couch!?!? "HIYA YUSUKE!!!!" Boton said happily. Then Yusuke said "You just pop up out of nowhere, don't you Boton?" Boton replied, "Well Yusuke, did you hear about the missing children...Because your next mission is to find them." "WHAT!!!! I just finished the last one!!!!" Yusuke said angrily. "Well to bad! Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama are helping you." Boton stated. "..Fine..when does the mission start?" Yusuke asked. "Tomorrow." Boton plainly said. "Tomorrow? Are you CRAZY?!?! You just told me and it's like 9:30 p.m. How am I supposed to be ready by tomorrow?" Yusuke screamed. "Yusuke! SHUTUP AND GO TO SLEEP!!!!" Boton screamed back and louder than Yusuke. "EEP!" Yusuke squealed and ran into his room. "Now to go tell Kurama." Boton said to herself. Then Boton thought, "I wonder where Hiei is." The next day the whole Yu-Yu crew knew about the next mission. After school that day they all met at the park..or at least three of them did. Hiei wasn't there. "Where the heck is Hiei?" Kuwabara screamed. "Right behind you," Kurama said. "Boton and I were standing here for ten minutes, you baka" said Hiei. Boton said cheerfully, "You have a new partner! Her name is-"she was cut off as Yusuke said "A girl, finally!!!" A girl with blond hair and violet eyes stepped out from behind Boton and "Hi! My name is Angel Saotome! The demon name I chosen is Kikori Shishimo." "Pleased to meet you" Kurama said. The two looked at each other and Kurama thought he would have no interest in her, but that would soon change. As usual, Kuwabaka would have love at first sight. Angel saw how he was looking at her.so she slapped him and he flew across the playground. "I know who you all are already so no need to introduce. I am here because I have inside info on the demon that is taking little children." "You do?" Kurama asked. "Yes. I t is a demon snake called "Usagi." It feeds off children's' kindness. But the thing is..it only attacked children." Angel said, "Most likely it is underground right now waiting for a child to come." "Well why can't we just wait for it to come out, we can kill it then go home." "Because it is very strong, dangerous, venomous, and smart.unlike you." Angel said. "So then we need a plan." Kurama added. "Right" Hiei said. And a plan they thought up. However, one thing bothered them..How were they going to get it to come out? "I know!" Angel said, "I can dig him out!" So, Angel dug a big hole and she dug and dug some more then finally she stopped when she dug into an underground cave. Angel told the guys it was ok to come down. So the guys walked down that took Angel minutes to dig. When they entered the cave, Yusuke stepped on something.big. "What the heck?!?!" A giant snake about fifty feet long lunged at Yusuke. "Shimatta!!!!" screamed Yusuke, as the Usagi snake's fang cut his flesh. "Yusuke!!" everyone screamed. Angel quickly looked at the wound, "He has about thirty minutes till he.well.dies.again." Then the rest of the team pulled out their weapons of choice."ROSE WHIP!" " SPIRIT SWORD!" and Hiei drew his sword. Last but not least."MIDNIGHT SCYTHE!" Angel pulled out a beautiful scythe with blue, black, and white diamonds along the blade. The Usagi snake wrapped its tail around Kurama's neck, picked him up, and threw him. Kurama got up, he was all bloody. Angel ran over to him. "Are you ok Kurama?" Kurama nodded. "IRON ROSE WHIP!!!" He screamed. His Rose Whip turned all metally and shiny. He slashed the whip and it hit the Usagi snake's eyes. Well let's just say he cried tears of red stuff. The snake lunged blindly at Angel, but missed. Hiei ran over and cut off part of the snake's tail. The snake winced in pain. "SPIRIT GUN!!!!" Yusuke screamed. A shot blasted though the snake's heart. It died before Kuwabaka got a chance to fight(. They all walked out of the hole and went home. Ok now for the stupid part. Kurama and Angel became a couple. Gross huh? OH, yeah and Yusuke got healed when Kurama made an antidote with plants and stuff. The sad thing is.the children's lives were lost forever..  
  
~*~Next Episode~*~ (Tears of a Rose(  
  
~*~ Please R&R..This is my best buddie's fanfic..So please be honest but nice! 


End file.
